Teach Us Daddy
by MisplacedObject
Summary: Carlisle walks in on Jasper and Edward just about to do it, and he doesn't like what he sees, so decides to show the boys his way of having fun.. There is no plot to this at all...just smut


**A/N: Here ya go gabbydoll, just like I said(You'd better be Reading that book like you said you would! and for anyone wanting a sequal to this, you'd better hope she is!) Lol**

Edward threw his head back as Jasper continued to bite his way down his chest, his tongue flicking over his nipple before nipping at it lightly. Edwards hands slid down Jaspers back, leaving a trail of scratches, earning a hiss from his brother. Smirking Edward pushed Jasper against the wall with a loud thud, ripping the button up shirt off him. Jasper growled, having the last piece of clothing removed he wrapped an around his brothers waist, pulling him closer. He pushed him back into the bed, straddling him.

"God I want you." Jasper growled, nipping at Edwards ear.

"That's not how you should be talking to your brother." The voice came from behind them, and Edward spun, a low hiss forming in his throat. He froze when he saw what it was.

"C-Carlisle?" He said, instantly springing from the blonde man was standing in the doorway, a stack of papers under his arm. "I..w-we-"

"Were just about have to sex?" Edwards eyes darted to Jasper, who was Frozen. "You're doing it wrong, by the way."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Edward ask, trying to tap into Carlisle's mind.

"Don't by shy about Edward, it's not like there's anything to hide anymore." Carlisle let the papers at his side fall to the floor as he walked into the room. "And I mean, you two were doing wrong. Jasper isn't a top." A smile spread across their fathers face.

"I-"

"I know, I know, you're both excited, both wanting to get at each other as fast as possible, but at least have the dignity to do it right." Carlisles eyes flashed over the two boys, taking in their bare bodies. "How about I show you?"

Edward looked back to Jasper, who was now staring at him. Reading his thoughts, Edward looked away with a blush. Jasper already had a fantasy spinning in his head. He didn't even bother to look, he already knew his brother was aroused.

"Since I'm going to be leading, I will require obedience from the both of you." Carlisle let his coat slide from shoulders and onto the floor. He looked back to Edward, catching his eyes, avoiding Jaspers hungry gaze. "Is that clear?" Both sons nodded, still frozen in their place. Carlisle walked over to the large leather chair in the corner of the eldeser sons room, leaving a trail of clothes across the floor until he finally took a seat in the black chair, as bare the younger vampires in front of him.

"Jasper." Carlisle said, and the younger snapped his head up to meet his fathers gaze, "Come here." Jasper crawled out from the bed and walked quietly over to the blonde sitting in the chair. Without any orders to, Jasper got on knees, placing his hands on Carlisles knees. "Good boy." He whispered, running a hand through Jaspers hair. He looked up to Edward, giving him a smirk. "Edward, don't think I forgot about plenty of room." His voice cooed.

"I..I'm not sure I..I'm not s-sure I can..do this." Edward muttered, his eyes ran over Carlisles body, it was better toned than he thought it'd be. He wanted to stride over there and push his brother away. He wanted the pale, smoothe body of his father all to himself.

"No? Alright then." Carlisle's smirk turned into a smile,he petted Jaspers head before gabbing a bunch of his hair and pulling his head back. "You hear that Jasper, we're going to have to convince your brother to join us." Carlisle let go of Jaspers hair, and Jasper rubbed his cheek across the inside of Carlisles leg, ready to take him in his mouth. "Go on Jasper." Carlisle said urging him on. Jasper licked his lips before taking the older vampire in his mouth slowly, starting with the tip. Carlisle let out a sigh of relief as he felt Jaspers mouth close around him.

While Jasper took more of Carlisle in his mouth, Carlisle fixed his eyes to the gold ones of Edwards, his smile widening. Edward only watched as his brother continued to take their father in his mouth, jealousy rising in the pit of stomach as jasper hands ran over Carlisles thighs. Edward bit back a moan, his eyes shooting down to see his hardening dick swelling up at the sight. Carlisle saw this too, and when Edward looked back to him, he was gesturing with his finger for Edward to come to him.

"Jasper." Carlisle moaned, "Your brother wants to play." Jasper whined with displeasure as he slowly slid his mouth from the others memeber, a thin trail of saliva connecting the two. "Edward, Jasper been such a good boy, he got me ready for you" He said in a low voice, rubbing the inside of his thigh slowly, "Come take a seat." Edward appraoched the chair slowly, not sure how he should go about sitting on his fathers lap. But beofre he had any time to debate it, Carlisle

s arm shot out and wrapped around Edwards waist, pulling him down onto his Carlisle's already hard cock.

"Gah" Edward cried as Carlisle member entered him without warning. He leaned backwards, his back pressing into Carlisles chest. He let the back of his head rest on the nape of the blondes neck as Carlisle pushed himself deeper into Edward. He moved his head, nibbling on the exposed neck of his son as he pushed himself in and out of his sons protesting hole. "Mmm." Carlisle moaned after Edward let out another small cry of pain. "Here's where the lesson begins boys." Carlisles breath was hot on Edwards neck, "Edward, make sure you pay attention. This is how a good fuck is suppossed to feel." His eyes darted to Jasper, who sat on the floor, staring at the two with hungy eyes. "Don't worry Jasper, you'll have your turn soon."

Edward let out another small cry, that soon turned into a whimper as Carlisles cock hit the spot he was looking for. His body quived with pleasure as his father hit his spot again, and again, and again, each time elicting a heavy from from the young vampire. Carlisle rocked his hips gently, and a bit more slowly into Edwards ass, causing him to arch his back in pleasure.

"You're tight." Carlisle whispered in his ear, "But I bet your not as tight as your brother." Edward bit his lip at the thought of his brother. He wanted to feel what it was like being inside him, he wanted _him_ to feel Edward inside him. If only Carlisle hadn't walked in on them. _Damn you-_

"Carlisle!" Edward cried as his father pushed himself into Edward, his member colliding with the others prostate harder than before. He let another moan eascape his throat, followed by another more primal moan.

"Are you close?" Carlise asked, letting his tongue trace Edwards jawline. He wrapped a soft hand around Edwards member, stroking it lightly, as if teasing him.

"S-so close" Edward said, arching his back more as he bucked his hips up, trying to recieve more friction from his fathers hands. It only earned his the pleased chuckled of Carlisle, who decided it was near time for Jasper to have his fun. He let go of Edwards dick, giving one last thrust into his son.

"Carlisle!" Edward cried, cum shooting from his member and onto his chest, "Oh god, Carlisle." He moaned. Carlisle only grabbed a a fistful of Edwards hair, yanking his head farther back before kissing Edward, who was still too pre-occupied with swimming in his own orgasm to resist the tongue that found it's way into his mouth.

"Alright Edward." Carlisle said after he broke their kiss, "It's your brothers turn. He's been waiting patiently." Carlisle slid Edward off him gently, letting the younger rest on the floor. Jasper didn't hesitate, leaping for Carlisle as soon as his brother was off the elders lap. "I'm going to take you just like I did your brother." He said, stroking his own still hardend cock once before Jasper was on him, ready to ride him on his own. "So eager" He cooed, right before entering him as mercilessly as he did Edward. Jasper muffled his cry of pain into a awkward moan, the burning sensation within him exciting him as much as it pained him.

"Mmmmf" Jasper mumbled as Carlisle pushed into him again. Jasper pushed himself back against the older man, wanting more of whatever feeling his fathers cock would bring.

"For being such a good boy earlier, and having to wait, I think Edward wouldn't mind helping you out." Jasper and Carlisle both looked down to Edward, who had finally seemed to come down from his high. Edward looked back up the two, locking eyes with Jasper and smiling. Finally, he would get a piece of his brother. "Go on Edward, let me see you show Jasper what a good brother you are."

Edward rose to his knees, crawling to Jasper who was still rocking on Carlisles lap. Without saying a word, Edward took as much of his brother as he could in his mouth, without the slightest thought of taking things slowy. He pulled back a bit, running his tongue over the head before before letting it run up and down the entire length of his memeber.

"Edward." Jasper moaned as Carlisle thrusted from behind, causing him accidentally shove his dick father in his brothers mouth. "Oh Carlisle." He let the name fly from his mouth on moan as his father pushed into him again, this time finding the same spot he had found with Edward.

Jasper was overwhelmed, the punding he was taking from behind was driving him insane, and his brother wasn't helping the situation at all. One small advantage of being a vampire was breathing wasn't required, so Edwards mouth wouldn't be leaving Jaspers member until there was come spilling from it. Jaspers nails dug into the armrests of the seat as Carlisle rolled his back and forth. Carlisle's hands latched onto Jaspers sides, griping him for support as hepicked up the pace.

"Are you ready Jasper?" Carlisle moaned, "I'm so close." The words sent the younger vampire into a frenzy, and Edward sensed his brother was just as close as their father was as his cocked twitched inside Ed's mouth. Carlisle arched his back and pushed himself into Jasper ruthlessly, not thinking of what it was doing to poor Edward.

"Fuck!" Carlisle cried as he came"Ohhhh fuck yesss" he hissed as the warm fluids of himself over flowing inside Jasper. Upon hearing the cry of Carlisle orgasm, Edward heavied his attention to Jaspers member, trying to Bring his brother as fast as he could.

"Edward," Jasper moaned, "Oh god Edward!" Jasper Grabbed fistfulls of Edwards hair, holding him in place while his hips bucked, "Edward!" He cried, and he came, spilling into his brother mouth. Jasper aleaned back into chest of Carlisle as the pleasure continued to flow threw him. Edward stood, pressing his cum covered lips to Jaspers, who didn't protest tasting himself on his brother. When Edward pulled away, Carlisle's hand grabbed Edward by his cheeks pulling him closer to his face. He licked the cum from his chin slowly, before moving to kiss him.

"What a delightful boys I have." Carlisle said after Edwards lips left his. He placed a hand on each of their heads, cradling them to his chest. "Did you enjoy the lesson?" He asked, looking down at them both. They only answere with a nod of thier heads, which was perfectly fine with Carlisle. "Good, because very soon, there'll be a pop quiz."


End file.
